


Put the star on

by weirdcrappystuff



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdcrappystuff/pseuds/weirdcrappystuff
Summary: Bemily drabble/one-shot :)The first time Beca put the star on the Christmas tree





	Put the star on

‘WHAT?! You have never put the star on top of the Christmas tree before? How is that possible?’ Emily asked with wide eyes, clearly shocked.  
‘Do you really think that's possible for me? I mean, I'm not….tall…like you.’ Beca replied, slightly annoyed.  
‘Are you admitting that you're short now, Beca?’ the younger girl teasingly asked.  
The couple are alone in the Bella house. They had been given the job of decorating the house for Christmas, and without the other girls distracting them, they had finished with all the decorations, except for the star on the Christmas tree.  
‘I am not short! You are just too tall.’ the senior grumbled as she folded her arms in front of her, flopping onto the couch. Her girlfriend simply giggled before flopping onto the couch next to her.  
‘You're cute when you are grumpy. Besides, you are as tall as my shoulder, and the second shortest in the Bellas, so you are pretty short.’ Emily stated.’Oh! I have an idea!’  
Beca was just about to ask what it is when Emily stood up and kneel in front her, her back facing Beca. The freshman grinned at her, signaling towards her shoulders.  
‘Come on, Beca, you have to be the one to put the star on top of the tree for at least once in your life!’ she said excitedly.  
‘No, Em. I am not doing this. No freaking way.’ Beca sinked more into the couch, frowning, shaking her head frantically.  
However, Emily seemed to be too excited about her idea, as she completely ignored her girlfriend. She grabbed Beca’s legs and flopped them over her shoulders. Beca let out a yelp, and quickly grabbed Emily's hands to steady herself. Emily chuckled before standing up, causing the older girl to tighten her grasp.  
‘PUT ME DOWN!!’she screeched, clearly terrified.  
Emily simply giggled as she said,’You're not gonna die, Beca, calm down.’  
When Beca finally convinced herself that she wasn't going to die, Emily handed her the star and walked towards the tree.  
Beca gently put the star on top of the tree, adjusting it so that it stays in place. Emily smiled adoringly as the tiny brunette bit her lip in concentration. Beca is a perfectionist, she needs everything she does to be perfect. Therefore, it will take some time for her to let go of the star.  
When Beca is finally satisfied, she grumbled,’You can let me down now. It's too tall up here.’  
Emily chuckled and she let her girlfriend down, before giving her a soft kiss. ‘Nice job, Beca. Did you like being tall?’she then added, earning her a frown and a slight slap on her shoulder from the small brunette.  
‘Don't tease me about my height, but FYI I appreciate my own height. Being a baby giraffe is not on my bucket list.’she huffed.’And all of my energy is consumed by decorating the house so I'm just gonna crash my bed now.’  
‘I'm coming as well, you know.’the taller girl said, catching up with Beca.  
Beca would never admit it, but the corners of her mouth lifted up slightly, forming a smile as her girlfriend practically dragged them into her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr:weirdcrappystuff


End file.
